User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Witch-king of Angmar vs. Eragon Bromsson
The Witch-king of Angmar, commander of Mordor's armies and the lord of the Nine Nazgul! Eragon Bromsson, Shadeslayer, saviour of Alagesia, killer of King Galbatorix, and the leader of the Dragon Riders! WHO IS DEADLIEST??? Witch-king of Angmar.jpg|Witch-king of Angmar Witch-king's Flail.jpg|Flail Nazgul Longsword.jpg|Nazgul Longsword (Yes, it an burst into flames) Morgul-knife.jpg|Morgul-knife Fell Beast.jpg|Fell Beast Numerical X-Factors Angmar/Eragon *Experience: 97/81 *Mental Health: 66/89 *Physical Health: 70/94 *Swordmastery: 95/92 *Magical Abilities: 75/99 * Eragon Bromsson.jpg|Yes, he looks idiotic, but the armour is neat. Eragon shouldn't be blonde! Hunting Knife.jpg|Hunting Knife (It's actually a Seax) Brisingr.jpg|Brisingr, which can also burst into flames Hunting Bow.jpg|Before becoming a Dragon Rider, Eragon was a fair archer and still is. Saphira.jpg|Saphira, the most epic dragon in the world. She will be able to breathe fire (obviously) and fight in a telepathic duel like Eragon, as well as (again obviously) fly. Next question? Intimidation: 98/77 *Savagery: 94/69 Notes *This battle will take place in the wastelands of Mordor. Just a desolation, no terrain except a fill hills and rocks. *Eragon will not be able to use the Name of Names, yet this takes place after Inheritance, when he's at his height of power. *The Witch-king cannot be killed by a Man (ie Eragon), but there are other ways... *WARNING: Lots of dialogue and sentimental moments between Eragon and Saphira. If you don't like that stuff or just want to cut to the chase, don't hesitate. *Eragon and Saphira won't have any wards (but his weapons will...) *To make this fight fair, the Witch-king will have the ability to duel mentally in order to counter Eragon's attacks. *Sauron will have NO interference with this fight. This is strictly between Eragon/Saphira and Angmar/Fell Beast. Personal Votes *Close Range: Obviously, the devastating flail beats a knife. The flail is much slower, but it's power is amazing. Edge: Witch-king *Mid Range: Although both weapons are long swords of similar length and both can burst into flame, Brisingr is impervious to spells. Next question? Edge: Eragon *Magic 1: Telekinesis has better power than the ear-piercing Nazgul screech, as terrifying as it is. Edge: Eragon *Magic 2: Jierda, a spell that causes things to break, is effective against the wardless weapons of the Witch-king, but they aren't that good against the Witch-king himself. The Black Breath is effective against both Eragon and Saphira, and will slowly weaken them until it is shaken off. Edge: Witch-king *Magic 3: Black Shadow is a disease related to the Black Breath that causes the body to wither. In order to make it more accessible during battle, it will be like a temporary infection in this fight. However, mental dueling is something Eragon is an expert in, and although I will give the Witch-king this ability, he's not that good at it, and although this will force Eragon to have to go through the pains of the Witch-king's slavery, he's been through worse minds. Mental dueling is an extreme form of combat and VERY dangerous, and if Eragon can master it, then he's got the edge. Edge: Eragon *Mount: Saphira possesses MUCH greater intelligence than a Fell Beast, is larger, and can breathe fire. The Fell Beast isn't good at much save transport and giving Saphira a tough, but not-too-difficult time. Edge: Eragon, or should I say, Saphira? *Special: The Hunting Bow has very little range, and cannot kill the Witch-king, whereas the Morgul-knife is effective against both Eragon and Saphira. One prick, and they're only a step away from death. Edge: Witch-king I predict that Eragon will win, because his magic spells are more effective, Saphira is extremely powerful, and he's just utterly more heroic than the Witch-king. The Battle Above the wastelands of Nurn, in southern Mordor, smoke begins to clear as a sapphire-colored dragon and her Rider appear. Eragon Bromsson looks around, seeing nothing, and responds to Saphira. I have a bad feeling about this place. Nothing living is here, yet I feel like something is watching us. You're just nervous, says Saphira, and besides, few have ventured this far from Alagaesia. Eragon mentally sighs. Well, I guess you're right, but we need to be careful. Eragon and Saphira continue on their flight, but see a black cloud of smoke ahead. What do you suppose that is? Asks Eragon. I can't tell for sure, Eragon. It's too blurry, but... What? Saphira shakes her head. It's nothing. I thought I saw a...dragon, maybe? Eragon stares ahead. It's probably one of the memories from the Eldunari. Maybe. Inside the black cloud, the Witch-king of Angmar flies his Fell Beast towards Saphira. After detecting them, he plans to eradicate their prescene from Mordor. As he see Saphira fly away from the cloud, the Witch-king shakes his reins, and the Fell Beast immediately flies much faster, speeding through the air, hoping to catch Saphria off balance. Saphira turns to the right and suddenly sees the Fell Beast flying at full speed towards her. She cries out, Eragon, hold on! and she immediately drops towards the Nurnen wastland, the Fell Beast biting at thin air above her. Eragon, only just managing to hold onto one of Saphira's neck spikes, tries to make sense of what just happened. What just happened? What was that thing? I don't know, Saphira responds, But it's coming our way! Don't dive like that again! Eragon yells mentally. Hands shaking, he reaches behind him and unstraps from a case his hunting bow, and takes out three arrows. Calming himself down, he lays the bow in his lap and waits for the Fell Beast to arrive. Meanwhile, the Fell Beast comes to a halt some 100 feet away from Saphira, and roars. The Witch-king, with his voice amplified, speaks out to Eragon. "Who are you to enter the Black Land unharmed?" Eragon shudders after seeing the masked, cloaked figure riding the Fell Beast, and prays that it doesn't have the mental capabilities Galbatorix had. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom, and the leader of the Dragon Riders!" And I am Saphira Brightscales! Announces Saphira, a free dragon! The Witch-king immediately screeches loudly, causing both Eragon and Saphira to wince with pain, but Eragon immediately tries to block out the noise and begins a mental attack on the Witch-king. For a moment, all he feels is violent wrath and pain, and the feeling of eternal enslavement, and almost falls off his saddle before managing to attack the Witch-king's mind. Angmar immediately is taken aback by this new assault and also feels faint, but holds up a mental defense. He tries to put mental walls around his mind, and comes back to the physical world and screeches once more, drawing his Longsword. The Fell Beast roars, and the Longsword bursts into flames. Eragon immediately withdraws his mental attack and releases an arrow from his hunting bow, which immediately pierces the Fell Beast's neck, but not enough to kill it. The Fell Beast roars in pain as the Witch-king urges it on, and it clashes head-on with Saphira in a mass of tooth, scale, and claws. Saphira receives a bite on the arm and is scratched lightly, but deals more damage to the Fell Beast, who starts bleeding on the chest. Eragon draws Brisingr and, casting a spell to amplify his own voice, yells out, "Your sword may have flames, but it's not new to me!" Shouting out, "BRISINGR!", the sword with that name also bursts into flames, but these are blue and shine with more power than the Witch-king's. Saphira flies past the Fell Beast and both riders exchange two quick blows that each catches on his blade before they part. Saphira, can you fly underneath that thing and, when I stand up and stab it in the gut, can you immediately fly upwards and knock the beast dizzy? Not easy, says Saphira, but not too difficult either! As both flying creatures prepare to make another charge, Eragon raises his left hand and shouts, "Jierda!" Part of the Witch-king's reins break and he is forces to grabs what's left with his left hand before they fall apart as well. During the distraction, Saphira dives underneath the Fell Beast and begins to soar upwards. Once in range, Eragon immediately thrusts Brisingr into the Fell Beast's belly, ignites the blade, and Saphira headbutts the creature and flies above it. The Witch-king screeches once more, but Eragon blocks out his hearing until it subsides, and attacks mentally once more. The Witch-king, this time, is ready for a counter-attack, but Eragon puts all his frustration into a spear of mental adamant and thrusts it at the mind of the Witch-king, but almost immediately feels nothing. The Witch-king has removes his mind from Eragon's mental vision...for now. The Fell Beast is urged upwards, and as Saphira and the Fell Beast pass each other, the two riders clash their swords together extremely fast, but then Saphira bits into the Fell Beast's tail and rips a large chunk off. Screeching in pain, the Fell Beast turns around and swipes at Saphira's face, but the dragon moves her head back and pounces onto the Fell Beast's back and dives downwards. As the two dragonoids slam into the Nurnen ground, a huge cloud of dusts erupts as the Fell Beast crumples and rolls down a hill. Saphira jumps off of the supposedly dead creature and roars in triumph, fire emitting from her jaws, but when Eragon looks, he realizes that the Witch-king is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he hears whirling and turns around to see the Lord of the Nazgul with his longsword in his right hand, now extinguished of flames, and a flail in his left hand. Eragon turns to Saphira. Saphira, I have to face him. Please, just go and make sure that...other thing...doesn't wake up. I don't think it's dead. Eragon... ''pleads Saphira ''Please! I'll deal with this wraith. If he's about to kill me, then help. You get yourself in danger too much by doing things like this. I killed Galbatorix and you helped kill Shruikan. Don't you think I can handle this? I love you, Eragon. I know. I know. ''Eragon bows his head solemnly. Turning to face Angmar, Eragon unhooks his kiteshield from his saddle and jumps off of Saphira, who rushes over to where the Fell Beast had fallen. Eragon grips Brisingr and advances towards the Wich-king. "So, what are you, anyway?" he asks. The Witch-king hisses. "Lord of this place below the Lidless Eye only." "And who," asks Eragon, "May I ask is this Lidless Eye?" "When you have fallen, you will lay before him, and before the sun is down!" "Or will you fall before the sun is down, wraith?" The Witch-king, who is now within range of Eragon's blade, swings his flail at Shadeslayer's left arm, but Eragon rolls to the side and, extending his right hand and grasping Brisingr with only his thumb clamped to his palm, casts a telekinetic spell which causes Angmar's flail to hurl backwards, catching him off balance. Eragon immediately rushes forward and stabs at Angmar in the chest. Angmar screeches, but does not fall, only steps back and hisses at Eragon. "How can you penetrate the protection set by the Eye?" Eragon does not respond except to swing his sword again, this time at Angmar's neck, but the Witch-king deflects with his longsword. Both warriors hold their swords together and ignite them at the same time, orange flames against blue. As they end up face-to-face, Angmar hisses, and emite the Black Breath. Coughing, Eragon disengages and backs up, lifting his shield as Angmar strikes it with his flail, snapping off the lower portion. Eragon curses and casts another telekinetic spell, this time causing Angmar to trip. Falling to the ground amid clanging armor, Eragon leaps up and tries to impale the rising Witch-king in the back, but the Lord of the Nazgul swings his flail, causing Eragon to fall down in an attempt to dodge the weapon. Angmar fully rises and whirls his flail over his head. Eragon raises his shield to block any blow, and when it comes, Eragon yells out "Jierda!" Immediately, the chain connecting the flail head to the handle rusts and breaks. Angmar looks at the metal bar he's left with and throws it at Eragon, who tosses it aside with a swing of his shield. Angmar holds his Longsword in two hands and swings at Eragon's head, and the two exchange continued blows that seem to last forever, until finally Eragon receives a cut on the waist that goes through his chainmail. Angmar screeches, maybe a form of laughter, but Eragon just grimaces at the scratch and charges the Witch-king. The warriors continue to clash at each other with their blades, until suddenly Eragon feels his mind invaded by a strange presence: The Witch-king is making his first mental attack. Falling to his knees, Eragon cannot prepare a mental shield to block the attack and immediately is overrun by a furious wave of anger and rage. The Witch-king lifts up his sword and prepares for the killing strike, but suddenly, a roaring pain is heard as both fighters turn to see Saphira swiping half of the now-conscious Fell Beast's lower jaw off. Bleeding from a huge bite wound in her side, Saphira then claws at what's left of the Fell Beast's neck and he falls to the ground, bleeding even more than Saphira is. Eragon yells and drops his shield, and rushes towards his dragon, who falls onto her side. ''SAPHIRA! NO! You'll be okay, don't worry, you've had worse wounds... Eragon...I see...BEHIND YOU! Whirling around, Eragon is grasbed by the throat by the Witch-king of Angmar, who hisses out, "You fool. No man can kill me." Eragon grunts and tries to wrench Angmar's hand away but it feels like iron. He tries to cast a spell, but his mind is overrun again by angry waves of mental assault, but Eragon mentally screams and creates a huge shield around his mind and, with his left hand, draws his hunting knife and rams it with all his might into the Witch-king's helmet. Screeching, Angmar drops Eragon, who falls to his knees and grabs back Brisingr. Angmar grasps the knife and rips it from his helmet and tosses it aside, then makes an overhead strike at Eragon, who only just deflects it. The two clash their swords together twice more until Eragon casts another curse of telekinesis, causing Angmar to fly backwards and land on his rear, his sword flying away. Eragon rushes forward, but the Witch-king reaches into his robes and draws out a Morgul-knife. Eragon stares with open eyes at the blade and, still holding a mental shield before his mind, slashes at Angmar's sword arm. Angmar jerks his hand back, then leaps forward and rams his knife into Eragon's side...................................................or so he intends to do. Right before his knife comes into contact with Eragon's flesh, Saphira, who has shrugged away the initial pain of her bite, runs forward and strikes Angmar with her wing, sending him flying. Angmar screeches and crumples, but has landed right next to his sword. Picking it up, he thinks about charging Eragon, but suddenly remembers something and turns away, walking into the distance. Eragon sighs at seeing Saphira alive, but almost immediately crumples to the ground. Vomiting, Eragon looks at his right hand and realizes that it has turned completely black. The Black Shadow has fallen upon him. Looking at Eragon with surprise, Saphira begins to gag in a slightly reptilian way, and slumps. Tears begin welling in Eragon's eyes as he looks at Saphira. Poison. This is it, Eragon. Says Saphira. It's over. Saphira...I don't want to go. I know you don't want to either. I know, but it is a path we all have to take sooner or later. Any way than this! Yells Eragon. Firnen...I'll wait for him. We both will. We'll get to see Glaedr, and Oromis, and...Brom! Eragon, we'll see your father! Father...Arya. ''Eragon's vision begins to blur and in the corners, starts turning black. ''Arya...if only I could have seen her...one last time...... Eragon's last thought is of his final moments with Arya, both of them standing on Talita when Firnen the emerald dragon lifted her up and brought her back to shore. Eragon Bromsson the Shadeslayer's last feeling was of being carried somewhere, somewhere safe and happy, now that his life had ended. The Winner THE WITCH-KING OF ANGMAR HAS WON THE BATTLE! This was the hardest piece of fiction, emotionally, for me to write. Probably because I started reading the Inheritance Cycle as a child and have grown to it and have loved it for almost 6 years. Until now, it was impossible for me to imagine Eragon dying. EVER. In an extremely close fight, the Witch-king's infectious Black Breath and Black Shadow are key factors in winning the day. When it comes to the riders of dragon or dragon-like creatures, nothing beats The Lord fo the Rings! NEXT UP: Gandalf the White vs. Albus Dumbledore! Category:Blog posts